


Isn't She Lovely

by JennMac40



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Josh please take my character to the bone zone, OmgMYGaMe UntilDawn, RIP MY PARKA OFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennMac40/pseuds/JennMac40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hannah and Beth weren't the only twins in the gang? Sam has a twin named Jenna and she is madly in love with Josh, Hannah and Beth's older brother. After the chaos that happened on the mountain, Josh invites the gang back. Is this going to be Jenna's chance with Josh, or is this the worst possible time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jenna Parker

Chapter One: Jenna Parker

I am so pumped for this reunion! Most importantly I can't wait to see my great friend Josh, I miss him like fucking nuts. 

"Are you ready Jenna?" My twin sister Sam asked me.

"More ready than the others I bet." I answered back.

She smiled at me, until the bus came to a stop. Time to hop off and start this adventure.

 

21:02

 

As I hop off the bus, I feel as if someone is watching Sam and I, but I just brush it off, I mean we are in the middle of the woods for crying out loud.

Sam must have felt the same feeling I felt because she called out.

"Hello, is someone there?" Sam questioned.

We both looked at each other and shrugged the feelings off.

We started making our way towards the cable car station where we would meet up with Chris. 

As we walked towards the big gate, we saw a little note attached to one of the doors. Sam grabbed it and read it out loud. We. Have. To. Climb.

Fuck.

"Aw dammit, the day I don't stretch." I complained.

"Calm down, it's not that bad Jenna, just follow my steps." Sam told me.

After all my blood, sweat, and tears (and complaining), we made it over.

"See, what did I tell you, wimpy?" Sam smirked at me.

"Shut your mouth Samantha." I spoke using her full name. She hates it when I call her by her real name, she says it's too fancy, whatever that means.

My sister was taking forever, she met one of her squirrel friends and I was done so I walked ahead and told her I'd meet her there. So me being me, I shoved in my earbuds and blared some Strokes. These woods may be creepy, but Julian Casablancas voice can fix anything. 

I finally made it to the station when all I saw was a backpack on the bench. I walked up to it and looked around, I took out my right earbud.

"Chris if this is some stupid way to scare me then I'll kick your ass into tomorrow big boy!" I semi-yelled. 

Nothing. Now, I'm spooked. 

"Whatcha find?" A voice said in my ear.

I swear I jumped five feet in the air and screamed. I turn around and it was nobody other than dear Samantha.

"Dammit Sam! You know I get spooked in these kinds of situations!" I yelled. Sam just couldn't stop laughing, asshole. 

"What do we have here?" Sam says as the phone in the backpack starts buzzing.

Jenna being Jenna, I picked up the cellphone and observed it.

"Ashley sent our ole boy Chris a text. OOOOOOOO!" I gushed. My sister just smiled at me, loving my humor.

"Hey nosey One and Two." A voice says. 

Dammit, what is with these people, giving me fucking heart attacks.

"What is with all these people scaring me?!" I joked. 

"I'll be needing that." Chris says as he snatches the phone from my hands, and replies back to Ashley.

Well damn, our boy got a girl.

"Hey guys, I found something awesome." Chris says with enthusiasm.

"Oh what could it be? Another heart attack?" I questioned.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Right around here, gonna blow your mind." Chris said in a goofy voice.

As we walked around the corner Sam noticed a Wanted sign. I just continued following Chris.

"Ta-da! Pretty rad right?" Chris gushed. Guns. Not my thing.

"You guys can go mess around with that, I'm gonna go back to the benches and wait for you to be done." I said and walked back around. 

 

21:11

 

I noticed a sign with some graffiti slapped on it.

"THE PAST IS BEYOND OUR CONTROL" It read.

"Someones got the nerve. Ass." I murmured. Piss heads coming up to this mountain after all that happened last year, I never ever ever want to remember that. 

But one person I'm excited to see is Josh. Hmmm Josh. I've known that boy for what feels like forever, he's my best friend, and I'm his, next to Chris of course. But lately I've been falling hard for him, but I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same. I'm catching feelings for my best friend since forever. The feelings arose in me after the incident, I realized it when Josh would always come to me for help. He'd sneak out to see me, just drive around till we'd get lost, and our little sleepovers. You may think that this is what girls mostly do but I assure you none of this was filled with female activities. All those sleepovers included NHL tournaments, WWE matches, and Mario Kart. And of course the talks. My favorite part. He treated me like his girlfriend as well, the hugs, the kisses on the forehead, pretty much everything. He knows me more than my sister does, that may seem sad but Sam's always busy with rock climbing, trying new vegan foods, and hanging with Hannah.

"Must be really hard on Josh." I hear the voice that belongs to my twin.

"I-I don't know how he keeps it together. I'd....I mean. I'd be a wreck." Chris says.

"A nice guy like him needs people like us." I said.

"You mean like Jenna Parker." Chris answered with a smirk.

"Oh shut it!" I squeaked. 

"I may agree with you Chris, I think my twin has a little crushy wushy on Joshie Poo." My sister said.

"Okay first off, you need to come up with better pet names, and secondly, you know nothing." I stated. Damn I'm really defensive.

"Hey nobody said it was a bad thing Jenny, it's fun to watch you get defensive." Chris said letting out a laugh.

"Enough gushing, more traveling." I preached.

These assholes are trash.

We finally got inside our cable car arrived. On the way up Chris was talking about how he met Josh and I tell you what, I've lost count on how many times I've heard that story.

"Boom- Butterfly Effect." Chris said.

 

21:17

 

We finally made it to the other side and the door to get out was locked. I banged on it and someone screamed on the other side.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Jessica yelled.

I hate this bitch.

"Jess hey." Chris greeted.

"Jessica over here." Sam waved to her.

"Uh are you guys having a really weird stroke?" Jessica asked. 

"Um no we are locked in here so why don't you, oh I don't know, unlock the damn door please?" I asked, the only time I'll ever say please to her.

Jessica pushes the green button and we finally get out.

"Oh. My. God. I thought we were goners. Ten more minutes in there and I would've chewed my leg off." Chris the drama queen stated.

"Aw sick Chris." My sister says.

"Look, I got a lot of meat on my bones. That's all muscle down here." Chris brags.

"*cough* Fat Ass *cough*" I joked.

"You my friend are a meanie pants." Chris said.

"Get over it. I'm gonna head to the Lodge I'll meet you guys there." I said.

 

21:20

 

They nodded and waved to me as I walked on the path to the Lodge.

I walked on the bridge to the Lodge while humming Goner by 21 Pilots, when my motha fucka Mike jumped out and scared me.

"FUCK ME IN THE ASS WHAT THE HELL?!?!" I screamed to the world.

Mike was on the verge of tears he was laughing so hard.

"Fuck me in the ass? Shit Jenna you're fucking awesome." Mike cried to me. He started snorting at this point.

"Ass." I murmured.

"To be honest I was expecting you to be Em and Matt, I'm kinda sorry." Mike says finally dying the laughter down.

We heard voices who belonged to Emily and Matt.

"Showtime, I'll catch ya later Parkie." Mike winked and waved to me.

I continued my walk to the Lodge but this time I put my right earbud back in and jammed out. Basket Case by Green Day came on.

 

21:32

 

Out of the corner of my eye I spot a wild Ashley. My homegirl.

"Hey Ash!" I shouted.

"Hi Jenna, care to join me and the sight seeing?" Ash asked me.

"I'm actually just gonna head up to the Lodge for now." I said.

Ashley started acting all sad. "Aw pleeeeeeeeeeease?" She begged.

"Fine but you owe me some warmth and hot coco." I pointed out.

"And I promise I will provide." She said while laughing.

Gotta love her.

Ash was taking looks in the scope and I was just using my own two eyes.

"Ohhh." Ashley gushes.

"Uh hello, someones getting a little friendly." Ashley tells me.

"OOOOOO let me look." I exclaim.

I step up to check it out and it's none other than Emily and Mike.

Damn I hate that bitch.

Not even two seconds later, Matt jumped out of no where and scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell is it with everyone scaring me tonight, fuck, this better not continue." I cried out. 

"Oh God. God." Ashley yelled.

Matt walks up to us.

"Whoa sorry there, I didn't mean to scare you ladies." He said with a laugh/

"Jeez louise Matt." Ash says pacing.

"Well I did mean to scare you a little but not like really scare you." Matt explains.

"Oh my gosh...oh gosh." She repeats as she hits Matt.

"I've lost count of how many times I've been scared tonight. Well I'm going to continue my walk to the Lodge, I'll see you guys there." I said, they said there byes and I was on my way, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, hi, my name is also Jenna lol. I understand if you think this sucks I personally think I'm not the best writer ever but I really really love love love until dawn and I really want to write a fic of my character and Josh but I wanted it to go along with the original story <3 I hope you like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> ((( I OWN NOTHING BUT JENNA PARKER AND HER LOVE FOR JOSHUA WASHINGTON)))


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry for what's going to happen, I love you Jenn."

22:00

 

I finally made it passing all those struggles (scares) and found Chris.

"Hey Jenna, let's go find your man." Chris pokes at me.

"Shut your trap." I threaten. 

"Man I feel like this mountain gets bigger every time I climb it." Chris tells me.

"Or we are just-" I was cut off by a voice.

"Oh yeah?" 

I turn around to find the boy, my boy, Josh.

He smiled at me and opened his arms for a hug, I went to retrieve but Mr. Asshole McGee, Chris, steals my hug.

"Hmm hope you enjoyed that." I tell Chris.

Josh laughs at my comment.

"But anyways, the climb feels the same to me." Josh says.

"Come on you grew up here, it probably feels like it's shrinking." Chris comments.

"Agreed." I add.

"Well, I guess that's true." Josh accepts.

"Jay when are you guys gonna give us some cell towers out here, I'm dying." I complained.

"Are you not entertained Jenn? Am I that boring?" Josh joked as he poked me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and gave him the finger. 

"Too adorable." I heard Chris murmur, he chuckled.

We walked up to the stairs of the Lodge.

"Hey guys! Made it up here okay?" Josh asked Ashley and Matt, Matt looked pissed, I guess he saw what Ash and I saw.

"Hey Matt I'm sorry-" I started but he got mad.

"I don't care Jenna, it's none of your-" Josh cut Matt off.

"Hey! Don't get mad at Jenn, she was only trying to help comfort you. If you should be pissy with anyone it should be Emily." Josh explained and put his arm on my shoulder. The little voice in my head was praying that the arm would stay there forever, but sadly it won't.

I followed Chris and Josh up the stairs.

"So are we gonna get things moving up here or what?" Chris asked Josh.

I sneaked a look at Josh and he caught me, he smirked at me.

"Yeah man!" Josh told Chris.

"So, Jenna, what happened with Matt?" Chris asked me.

"I'd rather not say, sorry." I shot that down.

Chris changed the subject.

"Hey you doing alright man?" Chris asked Josh.

"I mean I know it must be tough without your sis-" Josh cut in.

"Stop"

"I just meant-"

"I know what you meant, you know I'm seriously over it and I just wanna have a good time you know? Like we always used to." Josh says ending in a sigh, I just patted his back and gave it a little scratch, Josh loves it when I do that. He smiled at me and continued with Chris.

"Aw dammit....this freaking door.." Josh grunted.

"Is it iced?" Chris asks.

"What else?" Josh answers.

"Maybe someone superglued it shut?" I joked.

"I'm so glad you're in my life Jenn." Josh says as he chuckles.

I love it when I'm the reason he laughs.

"Maybe there's another way in?" Chris asks. 

"There are a million ways in but they are all locked." Josh tells Chris.

"Well damn, more time for my ass to freeze. I'll be an icicle before we get in there." I exclaim.

"In that case, let's think of something fast before her ass is frozen." Josh states.

"Ha Ha Ha Josh, I treat my booty with respect and in order to do that it needs warmth." I joked.

"There's gotta be like a window or something that's cracked open." Chris states.

"Wait, are you saying, that we should break in?" Josh questions Chris.

"I mean technically you own the place Jay." I explain.

Josh gave me a smirk and winked.

"Hey, not if I don't report you." Josh jokes.

"Hey mister, I got a future to live, I don't need a rap sheet." I poked Josh.

He is so handsome........

I could just stare into those eyes, those beauties forever and ever and ever and ever and-

"Earth to Jenna. Jenn?" Josh chuckled as he shook me.

"Zoned out bud, it happens." I chuckled nervously.

How long was I staring at him? Fuck fuck fuck.

"Well, lead the way Cochise." Josh says to Chris.

We walk down the stairs and Chris stopped to talk to Ash. Josh puts his arm around me and we make a little head start on the path to the windows around the corner.

"It's great to see you Jenn, I've missed you." Josh told me.

"Jay I've missed you so much. I miss our random sleepovers." I giggled.

Josh smiles and wraps his arms around me.

He's so damn warm. Hmmm....

"Well, the weekend is ours babe, lets have some fun." Josh tells me.

Wait...did he just call me-

"Hey guys wait up." I hear Chris call.

Out of all the things he's called me....he hasn't called me babe....

"Catch up big boy." I shout.

Josh stops Chris along the way.

"So Chris, Ashley was looking pretty hot today right?" Josh asks Chris.

No. No she did not.

"She's like a sleeper hit kinda girl you know...Now I just wanna rip that parka right off of her and make some snow angels. Right?" Josh continued.

Why why why why....What about JEnnnnnnnnnAAAAAA?!?!

Chris answers, "Yeah, absolutely."

"When are you gonna take her to the bone zone man?" Josh asks Chris.

When am I gonna make it to the bone zone???????????

"Sheesh....like that could ever happen." Chris answers sadly.

"Chris, she spends her entire life with you as it is dude!" I tell Chris.

"Well yeah but we're like friends-" Josh cuts him off.

"Listen dude. Look around you. Look at these beautiful mountains. Do you see any parents?" Josh asks Chris.

"I mean can you imagine a more perfect, ripe scenario, just dripping with erotic possibilities?" He questions.

Holy shit yes, YeS, YES.

"You and Ashley alone at last, you've laid all the groundwork, you've been a perfect gentlemen, now, you come in for the kill." Josh says.

If Chris won't take his advice then fuck I will!

"Maybe you're right." Chris tells Josh.

"You're a hunter bro. No fear. No mercy. She won't even know what hit her." Josh finishes, and smacks my butt.

I whipped around to look at him and he winks at me.

Is this a sign?

Is Josh getting all of my signals?

My 'love love' signals????

Holy shit, HOLY SHIT!

"Alright alright I got it jeez." Chris chuckles.

"Touch my frozen ass again bud, I'll fuck you up mate." I joke with Josh.

"Hmmm in that case I think I will!" Josh says as he runs up to me and throws me over his shoulder.

I exploded with giggles and the butterflies were going nuts in my stomach.

God I am in love with my best friend.

And I think he's in love with me.

"So how are we gonna break in Cochise?" Josh asks Chris with me still over his shoulder.

"Maybe by putting Jenna down so she can fuck you up!" I laughed. 

Josh chuckled and smacked my butt again.

This is pure torture.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuck.

"Well I mean I didn't really have a plan." Chris tells us.

"Well you better deliver a plan bud or the five lovely laides, especially my lovely Jenna will have frozen bums, and last time I checked that is not a good way to get laid." Josh states.

"Trust me no one likes cold bums, they're......cold." I joke.

Josh chuckled and put me down to help Chris move the metal cabinet.

Man, Josh has some muscles on him......I'm gushing to much aren't I?

Better get used to it.

My twin would be making fun of me forever if she heard and saw this, gosh.

They moved it under a window and Chris climbed in, falling on the ground. 

Clumsy mofo.

Josh tells him the idea of the spray deodorant and the lighter he has to melt the door knob.

"Alright so you got this, I'm gonna go sort something out, you up for a little hunting in the dark?" Josh asks Chris.

"Nope.....but I'll do it. Jenna would you care to join me?" Chris asks.

"Why not?" I say as I hop up on the cabinet and Josh helps me through the window.

"Hey Chris, Jenna will catch up with you, I gotta talk to her alone for a second." Josh tells Chris.

Chris nods and walks away.

I lean against the window seal and gaze.

"What's up Jay?" I ask Josh.

"Jenna, you and I have a lot to talk about missy." Josh pokes me.

I'm kinda confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask Josh.

"Let's just say someones gonna have a lot of Joshie this weekend." He smirks.

Oh my-

"Better catch up with Chris, I don't want the lovely Jenna Parker to get too spooked."

"Too late for that joke." I said under my breath.

"Come back in one piece babe." He says as he jumps off the cabinet and walks away.

My feelings are going nuts right now. Holy shit.

I caught up with Chris and he started making fun of me.

"I'm disappointed in you, I heard no smooches." He laughs.

"Shut up you fucking dingus." I push him.

"Listen, I'll calm your nerves....Josh has been gushing about you recently. Jenna, I believe he likes you." Chris tells me.

HOLD UP!

WHOA NELLY!

DO YOU HEAR WHAT I HEAR?!

YES YES YEEEEEESSSSSSS.

"Holy shit Chris. Do not, I repeat, do not lie to me." I tell him.

"I'm being one hundred percent honest with you Jenna. He likes you!" He said.

And now, my heart can cry for joy!

Yes, I mean, I've prayed about this just waiting for the confirmation-

"He talks about the way you walk, the way you're adorable when you're frustrated, the way you're lips move, just everything Jenna. The list goes on." Chris tells me.

"Hey um I'm gonna wait by the door, go get the deodorant." I command.

"On it Captain." 

I walk away from Chris to the sitting room and chill out on the couch.

What could this mean? I'm running through all the possibilities.

19 year old me......and Josh........yes.

I'm a fangirl, don't judge.

I mean how can you not love that strong muscular body, those eyes, those lips, that face, that smile, the smirk the everything!!!

All of a sudden I hear a door slam shut.

NO

MORE

SPOOKS! 

Please no more.

Then all of a sudden I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Chris got the deodorant and unfroze the door knob.

He got the door opened and some creature ran out the door...weird.

"Must have been a bear or something." Chris calms down.

"You're scared of a baby wolverine." Sam baby's him.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll be a big boy soon ." Josh says to Chris.

Then they walked through the door, Josh walks into the room.

"Home sweet home." Josh says with a smile on his face.

"Sweet is not the word I'd use." Matt commented.

"Well then, what word would you use Matt?" I said challenging him, still sad that he snapped at me earlier.

Before he could say anything back, Ash spoke up to change the subject.

"Oh my gosh it's SO GOOD to be inside. Even if it's still kinda freezing in here." Ash stated. 

She is great at changing the subject.

"I'll get a fire going." Josh offered.

"This place barely looks any different." Matt said looking around reminiscing.

"I mean, nobody really hasn't been up here." I spoke.

"Jenna's right, nobody's been up here." Josh said.

"Even with all the police coming in and out?" Ashley asked Josh.

"Not a lot of action in here lately." Chris pointed out, also answering Ashley's question.

"Nope." Josh said. 

Then two more people walked in, Mike and Jessica. Goodness I hate Jessica, I still blame her for the prank.

"What's up party people?" Mike cheers to us.

"Heeeey." Jessica says waving to us.

"Hey." Josh replied back.

"Sup Mikey." I said in my best bro voice.

"Sorry for scaring the pants off you earlier, gotta say though, it was funny." Mike chuckled remembering our run in earlier.

"You are forgiven, for now my friend." I said grinning.

If Josh was never in my life, I'd say Mike would be my best friend.

I caught Matt looking at Mike. I'm going to guess that shit is about to go down, and I have front seats to the show.

"Make yourself at home bro." Josh spoke while trying to start the fire.

"Will do." Mike replied to Josh.

"Yeah, come on in. Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, right?" Matt spoke to Mike.

Here we go.

"Whoa, easy there cowboy." Mike walked up so Matt.

Matt fixed his posture.

"Mike stay away from my girlfriend." Matt told him.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Mike questioned.

"Stay away from Emily." Matt warned Mike.

I mean, why does anyone want Emily, she is such a bitch.

"Emily? Why would I want anything to do with Emily?" Mike asks, starting to get angry.

I mean Mike, we caught you in the act.

"Quit being such a dick, man, nobody wants you here." Matt growled.

"Matt, knock it off-" I was interrupted.

"Stay out of it Jenna." Matt snapped.

"Dude leave her alone, seriously what's your problem, meathead?" Mike spoke angry.

"You son of a bitch-" Matt said grabbing Mike, initiating in a fight.

Oh no.

"Guys stop!" I yelled running over to them, trying to pull them apart. 

Josh finally ran over too and pulled them apart, holding onto Matt while I held on to Mike.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Josh questioned the boys.

We let them go.

"We didn't come back here just to tear each others heads off. I mean we came back here to have a good time right?" Josh stated.

Josh looked to Mike, "Hey Mike, why don't you and Jess go check out the guest cabin I told you about." Josh offers to Mike.

"Yeah....yeah cool." Mike says, then Emily walks in. That bitch.

Mike walks over to Jessica.

"You wanna head up there?" Mike asks Jessica.

"Sure." Jessica replies and takes Mikes hand following him.

I catch Emily watching them walk out.

There is nothing drama free if Emily is involved I swear.

Gosh I hate her.

"So Josh...uh, should we get this fire going?" Matt asks Josh.

Then the devil spoke.

"Where's my bag?" Emily asked.

"Huh?" Matt was lost.

"My bag! The....the little bag with the pink pattern! The one I got on Rodeo!" Emily spoke.

This bitch probably has a thousand bags with that description.

"Matt, are you even listening?" Emily asked all bitchy.

Please stop you annoy me.

"Oh my god, don't you remember? Next to the Italian shoe place where I got the stilettos and you knocked over the rack while you were drooling all over the girl a the counter?" Emily said.

"Well I mean she was asking about my letter jacket-"

"Right. Because she gave a shit about your designer letter jacket." Emily bitched. 

"Why do you hate my jacket?" Matt asked.

"MATT I need MY bag!" Emily spoke.

"Oh my god Em, maybe you just forgot it-"

"Do you seriously think I would forget my bag?"

"Well I-"

"Do you?" Emily asked.

Bitchy bitchy bitch, that's all I hear coming out of her mouth.

Ugh I need to get out of here.

I was so zoned out that I realized that Emily and Matt were leaving the room. 

"Okay, I'm going to go take a bath." Sam announced and started making her way up the stairs. 

"I'm gonna head up there, she has our portable charger and I most definitely need it." I say heading up behind her.

 

22:43

 

I go to follow Sam but then I noticed a window wide open.

I wonder why it's so damn cold in here.

I go shut the window when I hear a familiar voice.

"I think Josh was flirting with me." Ugh I know that voice anywhere, Jessica.

"Well you should get that idea out of your head cause he has the hots for Jenna." I heard Mike tell her.

Yeah, my man Mike.

Without further a do, I shut the window and went back downstairs, knowing Sam will probably use the charger while she's taking a bath.

Hell I might as well just take a nap, serve me some good.

I go over to the couch downstairs and lay down closing my eyes, maybe ten minutes will be enough.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammy!" 

I was awoken by the voice of Joshua.

"Whaaaaat?" She replied. 

"Wanna help me get this fire going?" Josh asked.

Uh homie, I can.

"Ummmm, well, I was just getting into the bath." Sam shouted.

I started to show signs of life by rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Oh. Well do you need any help with that?" Josh joked.

I can feel the sarcastic waves in the room.

"Hardy har." My sister replied.

"She's such a butthead." I mumbled, getting Josh's attention.

He walked over to me and crouched down beside the couch.

"Did you get your rest sleeping beauty?" Josh asked me.

"I have a feeling that I didn't get the desired amount I wanted." I spoke holding a yawn in.

"Well, we can sleep when we're dead, right Jenn?" Josh asked me knowing that that is my motto. 

"You little shit, using my motto against me, how dare you." I said chuckling, he grinned at me.

I gave him a playful little shove on the shoulder.

 

22:44

 

"Alright Josh. Let's see if you know how to hook up the hot water in your big fancy lodge." Sam called out.

Josh looked away from me, and I got lost in his eyes again.

But then I was interrupted by hearing a weird screeching sound.

"Whoa." I whispered. 

Josh went back to working on the fire, which was not working very well.

"Come on...." Josh said frustrated.

"How long do you think it will take him?" Chris says, trying to be funny.

"My money's on blankets for everyone." Ash spoke.

"Hey you, I am owed some warmth." I told Ashley.

"And you will get it, once this fire is up and going." Ashley says motioning to Josh.

"You can do it man, we believe in you." Chris cheered on Josh.

"Yeah, totally, woo!" Ashley joined in.

"Who's got the power? It's my boy Josh!" I chanted.

"Let's go Josh, let's go!" Ashley and I cheered.

Josh turned around to us, showing us that he finally got the fire going.

"Alright peanut gallery, you know what? I got a job for you two." Josh says pointing to Chris and Ashley.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Okay, well, I'm pretty sure that somewhere in this crazy place....we used to have a spirit board." Josh says.

Oh damn.

"A what?" Ashley asks.

"Wow you have a spirit board?" Chris questions.

"Yeah yeah, they're fun right?" Josh asks.

"Totally doesn't creep me out or anything Josh." I stated, Josh knows damn well I'm scared of that shit.

Chris and Josh tried to prank me with it last year before they got shit faced drunk at the lodge. Needless to say, I want no part in this.

"Wait, are you saying we should have a seance?" Ashley finally figures out.

"Those things are a joke man. They don't do shit." Chris says.

"It's only used for trying to scare the shit out of Jenna." I said, standing up from the couch and walk over to the group. 

I notice Sam walking over to us.

"No way bro, we used to do it all the time. Me and Jenna and...well-" Sam interrupted Josh.

"Josh. No hot water is kinda major oversight don't you think?" Sam says.

"Yeah yeah, just gotta fire up the boiler. It's in the basement." Josh says, almost like he's telling her to do it.

Hardy har Sam, hardy har.

"You guys go see if you can find the spirit board." Josh told the love birds.

"Chris, let's go find it! It'll be like a scavenger hunt!" Ashley said excited. 

Finally they get their alone time.

Chris and Ashley left on the hunt for the board, Sam, Josh, and I on the other hand just watched them leave.

"You girls up for a ride along?" Josh asked us.

I pray that Sam will go away and this will be Josh and I's alone time.

"Nah, I'll be upstairs waiting for a signal that the hot water is on." Sam replied walking back upstairs.

"What about you Jenn? Let's go on an adventure!" Josh said with some energy.

"Hmmm why not." I say and follow Josh to the basement. 

Josh opens up a drawer.

"Hey. You notice how I gave Chris and Ash a mission together? Yeah I was thinkin' they could use some alone time." He tells me.

"Josh, I want to smack Chris, he needs to go for it. It's like he's scared of her rejecting him." I reply.

"It's not gonna happen." Josh states.

"Uh which thing?" I ask.

"Well neither if he doesn't go for it." Josh says.

Never heard truer words my friend.

"Which knowing Chris, he won't unless someone's holding a gun to his head." Josh finishes.

Well when you put it that way, I guess you're right.

I follow him to the door.

"You know, Jenna." Josh paused.

"Yes Joshua?" I asked making him smile.

"I just wanted to say..." Josh paused again, walking in the hall.

"What Jay?" I questioned.

"It really means a lot to me that everyone came back this year and you know, that you came, Jenn." Josh said and turned around and made eye contact with me.

"Jay, we are here for you, whatever you need, we got you. Whenever. We will make it through this...together." I replied smiling.

Josh had this look in his eye, a look that almost translated out as guilt.

"I just want us to have a good time, you know." Josh says as he gets a good look at me, then he starts walking down the basement steps.

I start walking down the stairs and my foot slipped and I tumbled down and hit the wall. I heard Josh laughing.

"Watch your step babe." Josh chuckled.

"Too late Joshua." I called back.

"Uh huh. Looks like you still can't handle the basement stairs." Josh called out.

"Well we know it will always be a Jenna thing." I replied.

"Forever." Josh said.

God I love him.

I get up and dust myself off continuing my route down stairs.

I walk up to Josh who is opening the doors to the meter.

"Sorry to drag you down into the bowels." Josh said.

"Don't apologize, blame my twin. If you weren't here she'd make me fix her up some hot water. Why she wants to take a bath, I will never know." I say, grinning.

"I mean I wouldn't want you coming down here on your own, you know?" Josh pointed out.

"Well Jay, it's still creepy down here." I tell him.

Josh stands up, "Yep, always has been and always will Jenn. Never a place to be on your own." 

True that. I got a glimpse of something where the meter is. I walk over there and found the old baseball bat.

"Hey Jay I found the stress reliever. Let's go knock everyone out and party by ourselves." I joke picking up the baseball bat and slowly swing.

"As tempting as it sounds, nah. I remember the good times, playing baseball out on the lawn, mom, dad,.....my sisters. Big competition out on that lawn you know? I don't know. Can't go back. New reality. Right Jenna?" He told me.

My heart broke for him, I hate it when he's sad.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to be fixing this old guy, right?" Josh asked me.

"Yep, or cranky grandma Sam will have a hissy fit." I joked, getting Josh to laugh.

Josh walks over to the opened doors.

"Here, can you hold this Jenn?" Josh handed me the flashlight.

"I guess so." I told Josh, chuckling.

I smiled at him and we just stared at each other until I heard a noise.

"What was that?" I asked starting to become paranoid.

"What was what Jenn?" Josh questioned.

"Uh, nothing. Nevermind." I mumbled.

"Just shine the light here so I can see what I'm doing." Josh said and I did.

I keep feeling as if something is watching me, but I do as I'm told and keep the light where it needs to be.

"Nice one. Ok, first things first: we gotta increase the water pressure before we get the boiler fired up." Josh told me.

"Ugh sounds very technical." I whine.

"Actually, it's pretty simple Jenn." He commented.

I go over to the box and help Josh out by pressing the buttons I need to press. And I fail.

"Dammit." I mumbled.

"It's okay Jenna just try again." Josh said.

So I turn it on, and hit the button, and I failed again.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"Jenn, just wait for the light to turn on." Josh stated.

"Alright alright, I'll get it this time." I said.

"Sure." He said, smirking.

I turned it on, and waited for the light, and I hit the button, yes I did it!

"Yay I did it Jay!" I cheered.

"That's more like it. Alright, my girl needs to give me a five." Josh said holding his hand up for a high five, and I gave it to him. 

I smiled. "Yeah!" We both said.

He closes the door to the meter and walks over to me, but then I heard a noise.

"What the hell is that Jay?" I asked feeling really scared.

He walks closer to me, till I could feel him behind me.

"Could be a lot of things...and none of them nice..." He whispers in my ear, snaking his arms around my waist.

I jump away, knowing he's trying to scare me.

Or I could've just enjoyed his arms around my waist but nope, had to be a pansy.

"Hey you, quit it. You know how freaked out I get." I stated.

"And SuperJosh is here to save the day." He joked.

"Suuuuuure." I said.

"Jenna, I'm just....just Joshing you.....huh?" He said trying to be funny.

"Nice try Joshua." I spoke, trying not to laugh at his goofiness.

"You were really freaked out Jenna." He pointed out.

Fine, let me give you a taste of your own medicine.

"Josh. Don't move." I whispered, acting like there was something behind him.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Jay there's something behind you..." I whispered acting like I was freaking out.

"Yeah right." Josh commented.

"Josh...seriously, I'm not kidding. There's something back there." I whispered with fear laced on my words.

And finally Josh looked over his shoulder, and my scared frown turned into a jokester grin.

"Got youuuuuu." I chanted patting his arm. 

"Okay alright Jenna. You get the point." Josh surrendered.

"That's right, thirty love bitch." I cheered and stuck my tongue out.

"What? No Jenn, where did you get the first point from?" Josh asked.

"Hold up, it doesn't start at thirty?" I questioned my whole life.

"It starts at fifteen babe." Josh said with a laugh.

"Dammit, well, I'm more of a frisbee kinda gal anyways." I told Josh who was chuckling.

Then we heard the noise I heard earlier. Josh puts a hand on my back.

Now I'm really scared.

"So now did you hear that?" I whispered to him, getting paranoid.

Josh didn't answer me, but he started walking to the sound.

"Jay?" I asked.

"What?" He asked back.

"The rhythm's weirdly regular, what the hell?" I told him.

"Not....No...Nothing regular about it..." Josh stated.

What do I do? 

Maybe I should show off to Josh....

That would mean I have to go check out the sound.

Fuck, the things I do to impress him.

"I'm gonna go check it out." I said, walking beside him.

"What? Why? I thought you were scared?" Josh teased me.

"What do you care, fraidyface?" I asked him.

Josh's face scrunched up.

"Fraidyface?" He asked me.

"It's what Sam calls me all the time when I get scared. And now it's stuck on me." I say walking past him.

"Well, Jenna, it's probably just like, not anything, you know?" Josh said, like he didn't want me to do this.

"Stay on guard while I go check to make sure it's not anything." I tell him.

Oh my god. I am gonna shit myself. Why did I do this? Oh yeah, to impress that handsome mother fucker I call my best friend.

"Okay, whatever you say m'lady." Josh spoke back.

I started walking to the dead end.

Oh my fuck I hope it's nothing oh please let it be nothing, sweet lord what have I ever done to deserve this?

I just about make it to the dead end, when all of a sudden, someone in a cloak and mask jumps out at me.

I screamed to the top of my lungs and turn around and start running to Josh.

"JOSH!" I scream.

"JENNA, RUN!" He yells back.

I knock over some things to slow the mystery person down.

We hit the corner and run up the stairs, oh please stairs don't make me fall just this once. If you let me live I will fall down you some more.

I make it up without falling and run to the door trying to open it.

"Fuck, no no no why are these doors locked?!" I shout.

"To keep out strangers!!!" He replied with the most smart ass comment. 

Fine buddy, I'll let him kill you first.

Josh sticks me behind him, protecting me as the cloaked person reaches the final step.

"Heeeeyyyyy." The person says.

"What?" I say.

"Heeeeeeeeeyyyyy." The voice is familiar.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yell, knowing who it was.

"Boom, it'sa meee." The person takes off the hood, revealing it as Chris.

"I'm going to fuck you up Chris!" I growled, knowing that he knows I basically shitted my pants.

"You just got monked!" Chris bragged.

"EXCUSE ME!!" I said.

"Nice. That was a nice one, very good." Josh said chuckling.

"Why wwwhy...why would you do that?" I asked, wanting to cry. Jeez I was really fucking scared for my life, this was worse then the spirit board joke last year.

"There's all this cool old movie crap down here. What, was I...was I not supposed to take advantage of the opportunity?" Chris questioned.

"Are you kidding me? You....you got to be joking" I turn around to look at Josh, I looked him right in the eyes, "you were in on this too huh?"

I shoved Josh once he started laughing.

"No, but I wish I was! That was really good." Josh commented.

Chris and Josh high fived, I want out of here. I want to finish my nap for FUCKS SAKE!

As soon as that door opened, I stomped away from them, going upstairs.

Ash tried to stop me but I was seriously pissed off.

"Jenna." Chris called out to me, but I ignored it.

"Jenn." Josh shouted, I stopped where I was, turned around just to take a glance, and continued going upstairs.

That's what I get for trying to show off to Josh.

This is what I fucking get.

I walk into the bathroom where Sam is and give her the signal, but she doesn't let me go.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked me.

"No, I just want to take a nap." I reply back monotone and leave the room to go lay down in one of the guest rooms.

I finally lay down and fall asleep. But a few minutes later I feel a hand on my face, soft and smooth.

And then a voice whispered, but I fell back into dream land before I could hear the rest of it.

"I'm sorry for what's going to happen, I love you Jenn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was either trying to get out of writers block or I was buys. More is on it's way though, I had an epiphany so stay tuned lol Thank you for the kudos and whatnot, highly appreciate that
> 
> (((I OWN NOTHING BUT JENNA PARKER AND HER LOVE FOR JOSH)))


	3. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "JAY," I gotta confess my love for him, or I will hate myself forever, "I LOVE YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found out that I made a slight mistake, but I can fix it. I mashed together Chapter three and four by accident, but that's only because it was from Jenna's point of view and her being with Chris the whole time. Because the fourth chapter was about Chris Ashley Josh Jessica and Mike, sooooo....I hope you know what I mean. I'm sorry if I messed it up, I hope you love this!

23:22

I woke up to hearing doors rattling. What is going on?

Maybe that spirit board shit back fired and some ghost is killing them....well I want to witness this!!!!

I get up and immediately make my way down stairs and to the noise. I catch Ashley and Chris with a startled look on their faces. Okay, so no ghost....so what's up?

This better not be another fucking joke.

Ashley looks towards the double doors when all of a sudden, we hear a scream sounding like Josh's.

Ashley ran towards the doors and I finally made my presence known.

"What the fuck?" I shouted, scared that Josh was majorly hurt.

"You hear that?" Chris asked.

"That was Josh!" Ashley and I shouted.

I stood next to Chris, terrified of what is behind those doors.

"Coming from the kitchen!" Chris yelped.

Ashley opened the right door and took a peek. She opened the door all the way.

"JOSH?!" She yelled into the kitchen.

More of Josh's screams filled the air.

"JAY!" I screamed scared that my best friend is in danger.

"JOSH! We're coming! Hold on!" Chris yelled as Ashley was pulled into the room and the door slammed shut.

We heard Ashley scream, Chris and I ran to the door, pulling on it to open. 

We have definitely soiled our pants at this time.

"ASHLEY?! ASHLEY!" I screamed, giving up on opening the doors, I started banging on them.

"Ashley?!" Chris yelled still trying to open the door.

We hear struggle on the other side of the doors, I think she's being attacked!!!

"Ashley!!! WHAT'S GOING ON? LET US IN!" I screamed still banging on the doors.

Then, the struggle started to stop, meaning it was getting quiet behind the doors.

"Ashley?!!" Chris shouted, still working at the doors.

"Chris, we gotta bust the doors down!" I exclaimed, Ashley and Josh might be hurt, we gotta get them!

Chris and I start throwing ourselves up against the doors.

"I'm...Gonna...." Chris started saying until we finally got the doors opened.

We fell down, Chris landed on his hands, but my vision started to blur when I realized I landed on my head.

Fuck.

"Chris are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, you?" He asked me.

"I think I'm gonna pass out, I hit my head really hard." I said wincing when I touch my forehead, and I feel something wet.

"Oh shit Jenna you're bleeding!" Chris gasped, helping me up.

"Forget it, let's find-" Chris interrupted me.

"Ash? ASH!!!" Chris yelled, rushing to her aid.

But then, I saw a man with a clown mask jump in front of Chris and punched him in the face.

It was at this time that I realized.....

I'm fucked.

I started to run even though everything in front of me became two, I'm not dying today!

I hear loud footsteps behind me, he's chasing me.

I make it to the steps, screaming for Sam.

"SAM! SAMANTHA! HELP M-" I was cut off by a gloved hand grabbing my arm and tugging me towards the person. I lost my footing on the stairs and fell down the steps.

When my head connected to the floor, I was fading fast.

I got one last glimpse at my possible murderer, and it looked like he was freaking out. He started taking off his mask and scooped me in his arms but I never got to see his face because it was lights out for me.

 

00:41

 

"ASHLEY? JENNA?" A scream flowed into my ears.

I tried to sit up but my head hurts.

"ASHLEY, JENNA?" The voice screamed again, it belonged to Chris.

I yelled back, "CHRIS?"

He came through the doors and helped me up off of the ground.

Well, the room isn't spinning as bad as it was earlier.

"Chris, the guy, I fell down the stairs and he-" Chris interrupted me.

"He has Ashley Jenna, we gotta save her!" Chris spoke fearfully.

He put a hand on my back and led me through the kitchen.

"What if she's dead? I-" I smacked his arm.

"Get that thought out of your head. Ash is a fighter and you know it! She's not dead. Let's find her." I told him continuing on.

We make our way outside once we realize she isn't in the lodge.

"Oh no Chris." I whispered, pointing to the ground, there was a blood streak in the snow.

Chris and I walked on the path, following the blood and footsteps in the snow.

"ASHLEY?" Chris yelled.

"Anyone out there? Ash?" I yelped, praying my girl Ash was still alive.

We found more blood and we continued to follow it.

"Ash!" Chris called out, hoping to get a response back.

As do I, "Ashley?"

As we continued our walk, a stick with a trash bag and a clown mask popped up out of nowhere and I screamed like a little bitch.

Listen, it is okay to be scared like a little bitch, especially at this time.

"WHOA!" Chris yelled, holding onto me as a shield.

"What the fuck?" I say, walking up to the clown to inspect it.

That was when I realized, Chris used me as a shield.

"Chris you ass! Using me as a shield?!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry Jenna, instinct." Chris mumbled. 

I felt bad, the love of his life is in danger and I basically just yelled at him for being scared.

"I'm sorry Chris, let's get Ash." I apologize and grab is arm.

I notice something red and pink laying on the ground by a tree.

"Holy shit, it's a pigs head!" I cried, grabbing onto Chris.

Chris kneed down, shaking me off in the process, to get a good look at it.

"Aw shit." Was the only thing Chris could say.

He got up and we continued our route to rescue Princess Peach...I mean Ashley.

We walked for what felt like forever, until we came across a shed sort of thing.

"Ashley?" I called into the room.

And I was so relieved when I heard a voice respond to me.

"Jenna? Jenna?" The voice of Ashley responded back.

"ASHLEY!" Chris yelled, running past me into the room, about knocking me over.

"CHRIS!" Ashley responded.

"Where are you?!" I shouted, hoping to get a solid answer.

"I'm...I don't know..." Ashley cried.

"Are you okay?! What the hell happened?" Chris asked frantically trying to find her.

I walked past him looking around.

"I don't know!" Ash wailed.

"Just talk to us Ashley, we're here." I yelled, hoping she would hear me.

"He tied me up....I can't move!" Ashley cried.

"Ashley I'm gonna get you out of this, don't worry!" SuperChris stated.

"I'm really scared guys! Hurry please!" Ashley cried out.

I walked up to a big fence window, where I couldn't believe my eyes.

Ashley and...Josh?!

"ASHLEY! JOSH!" I screamed, banging on the fence.

Chris ran in behind me. I wanted to faint.

"Jenna, Chris, are you there?" Ashley called out.

My heart felt like it was going to climb out of my mouth, Josh and Ash were dangling.

"Hello, and thank you all for joining me." A voice said.

"JOSH! JAY WAKE UP PLEASE! JAY!" I screamed, tears flowing down my cheeks. 

"Huh...what?" Josh groaned, waking up.

Thank god. Thank you thank you thank you.

"Tonight we're going to conduct a little experiment." The Psycho said.

"Oh no." Ash cries.

"What is this?" Josh calls out.

Chris was trying to open the door that leads into the room they were held in.

My eyes flick over to a big saw in the room. What the fuck?

"A sort of test." The Psycho says.

"Ashley what the hell is going on?" Josh exclaimed.

"Now for this experiment, we'll need the cooperation of our two test subjects..Joshua and Ashley." The Psycho tells us.

"I don't know I don't know." Ashley cries.

Then, Ashley and Josh spot the saw blade in the room as well....oh god.

"NO!" I yell realizing what might happen.

"Holy shit. Oh my god." Josh gasps.

"...What?" Ashley yelps.

"But we're going to need two more brave participants to help decide...which subject will live, and which will die." The Psycho spoke.

NO!

"FUCKING LET THEM GO NOW!" I scream losing my shit.

Josh. My Josh.

No. No no no no!

"OH NO! MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH GOD CHRIS, JENNA! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Ashley yells to us.

"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! LET ME DOWN FROM HERE YOU MANIAC!" Josh shouts.

"LET THEM GO!" I cry.

"Please. Please please, everyone calm down. It's all very simple. Christopher, Jenna, you will find a lever placed directly in front of you. All you have to do...is choose who you will save!" The Psycho announces.

I look down and through my tears I see a picture of Ashley, and a picture of Josh. The pictures I took last year when Hannah and Beth died.

I flinch upon hearing the saw blade start up.

"Oh no...please! This can't be happening...! Oh god oh god oh god...! THIS ISN'T RIGHT!" Ashley yells.

"Shit shit no! Jenn!" Josh cried out for me.

"JAY!" I yelled for him.

"Okay okay...okay okay, this is gonna be okay..." Josh says.

"Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap." Chris says over and over.

I cling myself against the cage hoping I fall right through and save them.

"Dude...buddy-" Josh was interrupted by a screaming Ashley.

"Oh my god! CHRIS! You CAN'T LET ME DIE!"

"Babe," Josh shouted and made eye contact with me. "Just think, let's just think for a minute..."

"JOSH I WON"T LET ANYONE KILL YOU!" I shouted back.

"Just just just...give us a minute..I, I can't think straight...shit." Chris stated and started pacing.

"I can't pull that lever, I just can't." I whispered.

I would choose Josh, he's my best friend, but that's Ashley, my girl since forever.

Shit!

"Jenna, I don't know what to do." Chris whispered, starting to cry.

Don't kill Josh, my mind and heart screamed out to him.

I couldn't control it anymore and I dropped down to my knees and started balling my eyes out, he's going to pick Ashley, she's the love of his fucking life.

"God Ash...I'm sorry." I heard Chris cry.

What?

I stand up and notice Chris eyeing Josh's picture.

"Chris please!" Ashley pleaded.

Chris pulled the lever.......to Josh's picture.

My body filled with joy, but quickly dropped down to sadness realizing that Ashley was gonna die.

"Ah...I see. You have chosen...to save Ashley." The Psycho says.

Wait, what the FUCK?! 

"NO NO NO WE PICKED JOSH!!!" I screamed to the voice, banging on the fence.

"NO, CHRIS!!!" Josh cried.

"Oh no. It's a mistake! That's not what I meant!" Chris shouted.

My heart was slowly, tearing into little itsy bitsy pieces.

I can't save him.

My best friend is gonna die.

"Josh I'm so sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen!" Chris exclaimed.

"OH GOD JOSH!!!" Ashley yelped.

"I thought we were FRIENDS man! I thought we were FRIENDS why would you DO THIS?!" Josh yelled at Chris.

"JOSH!" I cried, seeing the spinning blade get closer and closer.

"NO! OH GOD WHAT DID I DO?! JENNA, BABE!" Josh cried out.

"JAY," I gotta confess my love for him, or I will hate myself forever, "I LOVE YOU!" I screamed, grabbing the fence.

Josh's eyes lit up, he opened his mouth to say something back, but it was too late.

The blade started tearing through him.

Josh's screams only got louder and louder and louder.

"Stop it you can't do this! Please!" Chris begged.

I watched the blade tear through my best friend, my whole world came crashing down as I screamed to the top of my lungs.

The screaming stopped.

He's gone. Forever.

"No no no. D-don't look, Ashley, don't look!" Chris yelled to Ashley.

I hear the door open to the room and Chris runs right in to retrieve Ashley.

All I could do was stand and stare at my best friends upper body dangling.

Why did this have to happen?

I was supposed to have 'Joshie time'

Now, I never will ever again.

How come Chris gets to have the love of his life, but I can't?

THIS ISN'T FAIR!

"Jenna come on!" Chris says walking past me dragging Ashley along.

Tears slipped from my eyes.

"I love you, goodbye Jay." I whispered and followed Chris and Ash.

We ran down the path and heard a familiar voice.

"Chris!" The voice belonging to Matt, calls.

"Jenna, Ashley!" Matt shouts, running over to us with Emily.

"Blood! Whose blood is that, Ash?" Emily asks.

"It's Josh's blood." I said releasing more tears.

I zoned out for the rest of the conversation being that I just lost Josh.

"Matt, we need to go get help. Now." Emily's voice rang through my ears.

"Em, we should look for the others-"

"Mike and Jess are off 69'ing each other and who knows where Sam is." Emily spoke.

"I think she's in the lodge." Chris states.

"Fine. Fine. You're right. Get everyone together. But if there's a maniac running around I think we need to get some help, too, right? Not just wait around?" Emily suggests.

I got an idea.

"Here, Matt and Emily get help, and Chris, Ashley, and I will get the others together. I'll go find Jessica and Mike, Chris and Ash, go get my sister." I announced.

"Jenna, I don't think you should be running around alone with this maniac on the lose." Matt told me.

"I'll be fine, I'm doing this for Josh, god knows he wouldn't want anyone else dead because of that shit Psycho right?" I questioned.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was turned around.

"Are you sure you don't want to get your sister, Jenny? Maybe you can talk to her-" I interrupted Chris.

"No, I'll be fine. I need time by myself anyways after that....that....chaos." I say holding back another wave of tears.

After they finally agree with me, everyone goes their separate ways.

As soon as they are out of sight, I run to the guest cabin hoping that nothing bad has happened to my motha fucka Mike, and Jessica. I also pray that I don't catch them "69'ing" each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More is on the way! Thank you for reading *insert heart emoji here for the awesome readers*
> 
>  
> 
> (((I OWN NOTHING BUT JENNA PARKER AND HER LOVE FOR JOSHUA WASHINGTON)))


	4. Dread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Praise be unto you, Michael Munroe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, basically I had Jenna meet up with Mike, and if it's really boring to you then I'm sorry. I tried to put her in there as much as I could without her taking all of the things Mike does and what not but the next chapter will be good. I think I'm gonna have her run into some...obstacles....(evil laugh, starts choking) lol. I hope you enjoy this! IT'S MIKEY TIME! YAY FRIENDSHIP BUILDING!

01:03

After what felt like hours, I finally made it to the cabin but, the front door window was broken and there was blood.

Oh god no! Fuck I'm late.

I hear a scream in the distance that sounded like Mike's.

"JESSICA!" He screamed.

I ran towards the sound as fast as I possibly could, not giving a shit about the cold air freezing my lungs.

I cut straight through the wooded area, I could care less about thorns and shit.

But then, I slid down a slope and grabbed the edge of a drop.

Bad news, I'm possibly gonna die.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed out to the world, hoping someone would hear me.

Good news, someone heard me. And it's the man I'm looking for.

"JENNA!" Mike yelled and got down to pull me up.

"Mike help me, so much has happened tonight I don't wanna die!" I cried to Mike.

Mike grabbed my arm and pulled me up landing on his back, I fell on him.

"Praise be unto you, Michael Munroe." I spoke, getting a laugh out of him.

"Jenna, you need to go back. It's not safe here-"

"Mike, Josh is dead." I tell him.

His eyes got wide.

"What the fuck? What happened!?" Mike whisper yelled.

"There was a saw and a maniac and....wait Mike....where's Jessica?" I ask realizing Jessica is not here.

"I think Jess is dead. There is a man that grabbed her out of the cabin and dragged her to the mine elevator and it dropped, but she was alive when the drop happened, this is why I need you to go back, this guy is dangerous." Mike stated.

"Was he wearing a clown mask?" I asked Mike.

"I don't know, I only saw the back of his head." Mike told me.

"I bet you it's the same jerk off that killed Jay, I mean Josh." I corrected myself, only to have tears rush down my cheeks.

Mike enveloped me into a hug.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry." Mike comforted me.

"Please let me go with you, let's give this son of a bitch the death he deserves." I growled.

Mike looked down at me.

"Let's go kill this dick." Mike said.

And we made our way to a large building.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

"Alright, let's get a closer look." Mike whispered to me, putting the lantern down.

Mike climbed up the wall, and jumped over, I followed by climbing up and over, giving Mike the lantern.

And we started our journey to the Sanatorium.

"So Jenna, what exactly happened to Josh? I understand if you can't talk about it, but Josh was my friend too." Mike spoke.

I took a deep breath.

"Chris and I, we had to choose, between Ashley and Josh, who would live, and who would die." I told him.

"Jesus, that's fucked up." Mike stated putting a hand on my back to guide me.

"And what doesn't make any sense is that, we chose Josh. The Psycho said pull the lever to the person you want to save, and we pulled it to Josh, yet, he's dead." I choked out.

"Jenna, again, I'm so sorry." Mike says, rubbing my back as we were walking.

We finally get to the doors and Mike opens them. We walk inside.

"Shit, this is creepy." I whispered.

"Leave while you can Parkie." Mike spoke as he kept guiding me through the place.

Mike walked all the way to another set of doors, shit, we may need a keycard.

Mike peeped through the slot and saw the man who supposedly took Jessica, hopefully the same man who killed Josh so we can kill two birds with one stone.

"Whoa, what the..." Mike whispered.

"I think we need some sort of keycard to get in." I whispered feeling defeated.

"Then we will find a fucking keycard." Mike stated.

At this point, I followed Mike through the place, I'm not running off by myself this time. This. Shit. Is. Creepy.

Mike searched all the rooms he could, but didn't really find anything, except for a medical report talking about the 12 miners that survived. But the scary part, on the back of the paper the writing said, "one of them tried to bite me! I'm reporting this" which to me, seems sketchy.

Mike and I found stairs leading to another level and we walked down them. We found a door with a table wedged in it....and a machete? Holy shit.

"Huh?" Mike murmured.

I want that machete.

But we all know Mike would snatch it right from me, so he grabs it.

"Oh shit...Jenna." Mike whispered.

"Don't hurt yourself Mikey." I joked, trying to make myself laugh.

Nope, didn't work.

Mike continued on into the room, I trailed behind him.

In the corner of my eye, I noticed a shadow walk by, but I'm pretty positive that it wasn't human.

"Mike." I whispered.

He ignored me as he kept looking around for a keycard.

We finally walked down the hall where I saw the shadow, and something was moving back and forth on a table in the room we entered.

Oh my god it's a fucking human arm.

Mike walked up to it, putting his lantern down to inspect.

This feels really fishy. Something's not right.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Mike spoke.

He reached out for the paper on the arm.

"Mikey I really think we should just keep-" and I was interrupted by Mike's fingers getting slammed right into a bear trap.

I FUCKING KNEW IT!

Mike grunted out of pain and I released a loud ass gasp, trying not to freak out.

"Mike Mike Mike Mike!" I whisper yelled, running over to him.

He tried pulling his fingers out of the trap, but they were not coming out.

His fingers had to be broken.

I squirmed watching his attempt.

"Mike." I spoke.

I heard a growl come from behind me.

"Mikey what do I do?!" I whisper yelled again.

Mike looked down at the machete, then back to his fingers.

Mikey.

"Jenna don't look." Mike spoke.

"No Mike tell me what to-" I was cut off.

"Close your fucking eyes!" Mike demanded.

He pulled out the machete, and then, I knew what was going to happen.

Mike started cutting his fingers off and I started crying, I'm just so overwhelmed. 

Mike groaned and wrapped up what was left of his digits.

"Oh god." Mike cried.

He put the machete in the sling on his jeans, and gestured me to follow him.

We kept walking around.

"This place just gets better and better." Mike mumbled.

Mike walked over to the dead body pull out wall.

We are desperate for this damn keycard.

"Jenna, start checking the others." Mike told me.

So I did. 

Fucking gross ass dead shits.

Ugh.

Smelly too.

I luckily found no body, but there was a piece of paper in its place.

I read through all of it and checked the back.

Oh my god, it said "body was not discovered until 6-8 hours after death. Sections of the intestines and kidneys were apparently EATEN by the attacker'".

I don't have a good feeling. I look over to Mike.

"Mike, have you found anything yet?" I ask, and I see a rat crawl out of the mouth of the body that Mike pulled out, shivers just ran up and down my spine.

You would think that I'm used to this horror movie I'm in.

Nope. Not yet at least.

"Bingo." Mike whispered.

We got it.

"Let's check this out." Mike spoke grabbing my arm.

He led me to the door and he inserted the card.

And the door opened.

Mike grabbed the card and we continued on.

We walked through the rooms and found stairs going up.

We got up the stairs and a dog jumped out of the wall.

"Oh FUCK ME IN THE ASS!" I screamed running up the stairs.

"GO GO JENNA GO!" Mike yelled, skipping steps like I was.

We finally made it to a level and ran down the hallway turning a corner.

"Oh shit oh shit!" Mike yelped.

"FUCK!" I shouted, running past the green chapel sign.

"Okay okay okay okay okay okay." Mike kept repeating.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." One after another slipped out of our mouths.

I ran into the room at the end of the hall and Mike followed by shutting the door on the dog.

"Fuck, dude." I winced trying not to cry from the burning in my legs.

A crash sounded through the place.

"Wha-?!" Mike stopped once he walked up to the window.

He saw the man walk into a room.

"Okay, okay. Let's go Parkie." Mike spoke putting a hand on my back.

We walked down, thank god down, some steps and there was a drop.

Mike jumped down and then I followed.

"Oh. Right. Back in here." Mike spoke looking around the room.

"Mike, the chapel doors. Let's get in there." I told him.

We walked up to the doors and Mike inserted the card.

Doors opened.

FUCKING finally, we were in.

Right when the door opened, I walked through first, but was tackled by something furry.

THAT DAMN DOG!

"Mike! Mike help!" I cried, praying this dog doesn't take a bite out of me.

"Shit, Jenna! Okay okay okay..." Mike said in thought.

I swear if I fucking die I will haunt you forever Mikey, I SWEAR!

"MIKE DO SOMETHING PLEASE!" I begged.

Mike got his attention somehow and the dog was off of me walking around.

He pulled me up and pulled me behind his back, protecting me.

"Easy boy...Easy..." Mike spoke with this hand out in front of him.

The dog circled around and stared at us.

"That's a good boy..." Mike said as the dog laid down.

"Thank you Mike." I praised.

He nodded at me and we continued looking through the place.

Mike walked by the dog and he growled.

"That's a good boy," Mike approached the animal, "that's right."

The dog let Mike pet him and love on him.

Well at least the dog wasn't a Cujo little fucker.

I am grateful.

"Mike come on." I begged, wanting to hurry it up.

Mike stood up and walked around, and of course my scardy cat ass followed.

I found a jacket hanging on a cage wall. Mike needs this more than me.

"Mike, here, take this." I say handing the jacket to him.

"Jenna are you sure?" He asked.

"You need it more than me, take it." I reassured him.

He took the jacket and put it on, then Mike noticed something on the desk.

A gun.

Mike got the gun.

"Nice!" He celebrated.

After looking around we went to the door the man wen through and Mike shot off the lock.

 

 

We made it to yet another freak ass maze but it was creepier, and that gut feeling I had this the body eater, it was coming back.

I found another door. But,

"No shocker here, locked." I spoke, moving the barrel out of the way.

Mike shot another lock off and it started a fire.

"Oh shit Mikey." I gasped.

"Damn." Mike mumbled. 

I opened the door, but that caused the fire to spread.

"Jenna, it's flammable fluid-" Mike spoke until I cut him off.

"Oh fuck shit shit fu-" I said closing the door and running down the hall with Mike.

An explosion went off sending us to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thaaaaaank you for reading, thank you for bookmarking, and thank you for leaving kudos it makes me sooooo happy :)
> 
> *gives readers more love because they make her so happy <3 *


End file.
